Wearable garments transformable into other wearable garments or other non-wearable articles, are well known in the art of transformable articles. For example, wearable garments transformable into pillow cases are well known. More specifically, T-shirts transformable to pillow cases are well known.
The inventor of the present invention has discovered that while there are wearable garments that can be transformed into some other garment, whether wearable or non-wearable, such as a T-shirt transformable into a hat, or a T-shirt transformable into a pillow, these garments require the application of additional means by the user, such as the implementation or addition of a stitch, or some other non-removable joining means, in order to convert the garment from one form to another. What has not been known heretofore, is an article such as a pillow top, which is formed into the shape of a pillow by taking a wearable garment and including a removable joining means, and which the pillow top is transformable back into the wearable garment, such as a T-shirt, by removal of said removable joining means. There has consequently been a need in the marketplace of an article such as the pillow top formed by removable joining means, such as a chain stitch, which can be easily converted by the user into a wearable garment such as, but not limited to, a T-shirt, by an easy removal of the removable joining means to convert the pillow top into a wearable T-shirt.
The inventor of the present invention has provided an effective method of transforming a pillow top into a wearable garment by forming the pillow out of a wearable garment and by including removable joining means such as a chain stitch, which can be removed in a single pull to transform the pillow top into a wearable garment, such as a T-shirt.
The inventor of the present invention has also provided a usable, stuffable pillow top formed into shape by removable joining means out of a wearable garment, said removable joining means being removed by user when needed, to transform the pillow top into a wearable garment, such as a T-shirt.